


dream

by fnowae



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dreamsharing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: Based on the prompt - "I dreamed of you last night."





	dream

**Author's Note:**

> I spit this out so fast it was kinda scary. 
> 
> Anyway, here's this. Short and sweet. Enjoy.

"I dreamed of you last night."

Joe rolls over in bed and makes a noncommittal grunt. "Did you?"

"Mhm." Patrick nods, his head rubbing against the pillow underneath it. "I did."

"That's..." Joe bites his lip, like what that is is on the verge of his tongue, but he can't quite get it out. "Interesting."

"We were sitting by a pond. It was nice. And then these huge birds swooped down and we rode them across a field of purple and blue trees." Patrick describes his dream with a sparkle in his eyes and an awed smile on his lips. 

"That's really sweet, Patrick," Joe mumbles. "Really sweet."

///

"I dreamed about you again," Patrick tells him the next morning. 

"Hm," Joe says, yawning. 

"We had this huge bike, way bigger than us, but somehow we could still ride it. And we rode across the ocean. There was a talking fish who directed us to Iceland." Patrick's eyes gleam as he remembers how the dream ended, with the sun setting on the lush green hills of misnamed Iceland, and the two of them kissing under its colors that could only have occurred in a dream. 

"That's cool," Joe comments, stretching his arms out above his head. He seems disinterested, though, distracted. 

"It was," Patrick agrees, not noticing. 

///

"I-"

"Dreamed about me again?" Joe cuts him off before he can finish. 

Patrick chuckles. "Uh huh. How'd you know?"

He expects Joe to jokingly respond with something about how Patrick's only dreamed about him every fucking night for a week, but instead, Joe says, "There was a giant butterfly."

Patrick's eyes widen, and he finds himself continuing the story, even as confused as he is. "I didn't like it because I thought butterflies looked creepy up close. You laughed and suddenly it was a cartoon instead."

"It was rainbow," Joe continues, a smile spreading across his face as he recounts the tale. "And it had a golden saddle, and we got on and rode it into a cave."

"And it was lit by glowing crystals."

"They were colors I didn't even know existed."

"And then the butterfly gave us a bowl of soup and that's when I woke up."

Joe laughs. "Me too."

Patrick wipes the ridiculous smile off his face, replacing it with a look of amazement. "It was actually you."

"It was always me," Joe says, nonchalantly, like this should have been obvious, like this doesn't matter. 

Actually, Patrick thinks, it doesn't matter at all. 

///

That night they dream of an army of floating green seahorses that lead them up to the top of a bright pink version of Mt. Everest. The view from the top is stunning, rainbow rolling hills for miles around. 

Joe turns his head and presses his lips lightly against Patrick's, grinning. 

"I can't wait to remember this when we wake up."

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, you can contact me with ideas or prompts or whatever at my Tumblr, vicesandvelociraptors :)
> 
> comments are appreciated, etc. etc. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
